<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Take Care Of You by made_of_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438167">I'll Take Care Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea'>made_of_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is cute when he's sick, F/F, F/M, I actually mention that jean is pregnant, M/M, Sickfic, request, since everyone seems to have forgotten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a bug going around. Not a gross stomach bug that came with vomit, but more like the flu. Light fever, sniffles, a cough. </p>
<p>Sickfic where a cold goes around. Each couple takes care of one another differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, ola nyman/lily iglehart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Take Care Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a bug going around. Not a gross stomach bug that came with vomit, but more like the flu. Light fever, sniffles, a cough. </p>
<p>Currently, Otis had it. And Maeve was taking care of him. He had decided to stay with her while he was sick, because Jean was pregnant and he didn't want her to be sick with the baby. </p>
<p>Therefore, he was curled up under a blanket on Maeve’s sofa, pretending to be less sick than he was. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don't want another blanket? You're shivering.” Maeve said. </p>
<p>“I'm fine.” Otis said blearily before shuddering violently. </p>
<p>Maeve raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Fine. I'm a little cold.” </p>
<p>Maeve got up and got a blanket from her room. She cuddled close to Otis and draped the blanket over both of them. </p>
<p>“Do you want to watch a movie?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Otis said. </p>
<p>Maeve switched on the TV and found <i>The Princess Bride</i>. </p>
<p>“<i>You seem a good man. I hate to kill you.</i>”</p>
<p>“<i>You seem a good man. I hate to die.</i>” </p>
<p>“I love this movie.” Otis mumbled. “Can I have a tissue?” </p>
<p>Maeve grabbed the floral printed box from the side table and handed a tissue to Otis. She had already moved the trash bin closer to where he was sitting so he could throw out his tissues. </p>
<p>By the time Inigo Montoya and The Dread Pirate Roberts had finished their duel, Otis was asleep with his head on Maeve’s shoulder. The only downside to having her boyfriend asleep on her shoulder was that she couldn't see him properly. </p>
<p>She loved watching Otis sleep. It may sound creepy, but she did. When Otis was awake, he always looked stressed and nervous. Like the weight of the world was on his narrow shoulders. </p>
<p>When he was asleep, his face relaxed and he looked peaceful. Maeve loved him like that. She loved him. </p>
<p>Eventually, she fell asleep as well, head resting on top of Otis’. </p>
<p>When she woke up, her arm was numb from her shoulder supporting Otis’ body. She very gently moved herself out from under the sleeping boy, propping him up on the pillows. She wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself and got up to make soup. </p>
<p>The soup was nearly ready when Otis walked over, wrapped in the blanket. </p>
<p>“What are you making?” he asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding the blanket with the other.</p>
<p>“Chicken soup. You need to eat something.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Maeve. I love you.” </p>
<p>Maeve raised her eyebrows. He had never said that to her before. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Otis.” </p>
<p>“I'd kiss you but I don't want you to get sick.” </p>
<p>“Fuck getting sick, I'm kissing you.” Maeve set down her spoon and pulled Otis down for a soft kiss. When they parted, she turned off the stove and ladled soup into two dishes. </p>
<p>She set them on the table and sat down. Otis sat down close to her. He kissed her on the cheek before tasting the soup. </p>
<p>“Just so you know, you're definitely gonna get sick.” Otis said. </p>
<p>“I know. Then you can take care of me and repay me for taking care of you.” Maeve said. </p>
<p>“Okay. Will do.” Otis leaned in and kissed her again. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Lily and Ola were both sick. They were cuddled close together under a blanket in Ola’s living room. Jakob was making soup for the two of them in the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Glenoxi can't get sick. Her immune system fights off infection before it even gets to her. That's how she stays safe from STIs as well.” Lily said. </p>
<p>“That's cool. I wish I could do that.” Ola said. </p>
<p>“I wish I could do a lot of things Glenoxi does.” </p>
<p>“I love you just the way you are.” Ola snuggled closer to Lily. </p>
<p>Lily made some weird purring and clicking noises. “That meant ‘I love you too’ in Gamma Velorum.” </p>
<p>Ola smiled, then sneezed. Lily reached over and got her a tissue. Earlier, she had drawn tentacles all over the tissue box. </p>
<p>Jakob walked in the room. “Soup is ready.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, dad.” </p>
<p>The girls walked into the kitchen and ate their soup. When they were finished, Ola told Lily to wait in the living room while she got something. </p>
<p>She came back with two sketchbooks and a can of colored pens. </p>
<p>“Would you like to draw?” </p>
<p>“Always.” </p>
<p>Ola handed one sketchbook to Lily as she sat on the sofa. Lily grabbed a silver pen and quickly started drawing something. </p>
<p>Ola grabbed a light, pastel pink. She took a long look at Lily while she wasn't paying attention. </p>
<p>First, Ola drew her face shape. She drew the sharp line of her jaw, the curve of her nose, the shape of her cheekbones. Next she drew her hair. Usually, it was up in two buns on top of her head. Since she was sick and had a slight headache, her hair was down, hanging around her shoulders. </p>
<p>Next, Ola drew her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. She finished them off with long, curling eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She finished her face with soft lips, slightly parted. She finished off the drawing by doing some shading and extra detail. </p>
<p>“Finished!” Lily announced just as Ola put the final touched on her own drawing. “Reveal on 3?”</p>
<p>“1... 2… 3!” Ola said, then flipped her sketchbook around. She watched Lily’s jaw drop before she looked at what Lily had drawn. It was the alien version of Ola kissing the alien version of Lily. </p>
<p>“Ola… I love that.” </p>
<p>“Yours is amazing.” </p>
<p>Lily smiled and put her sketchbook aside. She closed the distance between them, meeting Ola for a passionate kiss. </p>
<p>“We shouldn't be kissing, we’re sick.” Ola murmured. </p>
<p>“But we’re both sick.”</p>
<p>“You're right.” Ola kissed her again. “I'm glad you came over. It's a lot better being sick with you.” </p>
<p>“I'm glad I came over too.” Lily said. </p>
<p>Ola wrapped the fuzzy pink blanket tighter around them. “The best part is that you're really warm and I can cuddle close to you.” </p>
<p>Lily chuckled and wrapped her arms around Ola. Eventually they both fell asleep. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Adam sniffled and rubbed his nose with a tissue. He was sick. He usually never got sick, but he had caught the bug from Ola. </p>
<p>Eric had come over this morning just after breakfast to help take care of Adam. Maureen had errands to run all day, so Adam and Eric were alone. </p>
<p>“You're so cute when you're sick! All sniffly and soft.” Eric said, smiling. </p>
<p>“I am not cute.” Adam protested. He was wearing a thick sweatshirt and was wrapped up under a colorful blanket Eric had brought over. </p>
<p>“You're very cute.” Eric said. </p>
<p>Adam gave Eric a half-hearted glare before sneezing. He sneezed like a small kitten. </p>
<p>“Aww, you have the cutest sneeze!” Eric said. </p>
<p>“Shut up!” Adam said, though he was smiling and blushing. </p>
<p>“You're adorable.” Eric cuddled closer to Adam, wrapping his arms around him. Adam grumbled and leaned into Eric. </p>
<p>Madam came running into the room. She jumped up on the couch, right on top of Adam. Eric grinned and pet her. </p>
<p>“Hello, Madam!” </p>
<p>Adam smiled. Even though he was sick, he was very happy, cuddled up with his boyfriend and dog. </p>
<p>“Oh! There was a movie I wanted to see a while ago, but Otis was busy and I never got around to seeing it, so I thought we could watch it!” Eric said. </p>
<p>“Sure. What's it called?” </p>
<p>“<i>Love, Simon</i>. It's a gay romcom.” Eric said. </p>
<p>“Alright. See if you can find it.” Adam reached over and grabbed the TV remote to hand to Eric. Eric quickly pulled it up and pressed play. </p>
<p>Adam rested his head on Eric’s chest as Eric wrapped an arm around his shoulders. About half an hour into the movie, Adam realized just how much his life had changed. </p>
<p>About a year ago, if you had told Adam he would be in Eric Effiong’s arms watching a gay romcom, he would have beaten you up.  Now, he was happier than ever. </p>
<p>“I'm really glad you forgave me and gave me another chance.” Adam said. </p>
<p>Eric looked down at him. “I'm glad you apologized and changed for the better.” </p>
<p>Adam smiled. Eric leaned down and kissed him. Adam backed away, “You're gonna get sick.” </p>
<p>“I got a flu shot, it's fine.” Eric said, then went back to kissing him. </p>
<p>Adam sat up for a better angle. Madam barked, causing them to part. </p>
<p>“What?” Adam said to Madam. </p>
<p>She barked. Eric laughed. </p>
<p>“We should take a picture to commemorate this day.” Eric said. He got out his phone and took a picture of the two of them and Madam. “I'll print this out later and give you a copy.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Adam had many photos of him and Eric taped to his wall, close to his bed. There were a couple of him and Ola off to the side, plus one of the entire group (him, Eric, Otis, Maeve, Lily, Ola). </p>
<p>“Do you need anything else? Medicine, tissues, I could try and make soup… No, nevermind, that won't go well.” Eric said. </p>
<p>“I just need you.” Adam said. He wrapped his arms around Eric’s waist. </p>
<p>Eric smiled and kissed his forehead. “Alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved writing this!! It was my first request! If you have any ideas for other fics you'd like me to write, I would love to hear them!</p>
<p>find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>